Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 11
Da seid ihr ja wieder, ihr Versuchsobjekte :) In diesem Part wird zwar nicht so viel passieren, wie im letzten, aber das ist auch gut so :) Guten Morgen Wir sehen Angeal, welcher aber direkt abzischt. Und jetzt gibt’s wieder ne tolle Grafik *-* Eine von Angeals Federn schwebt an Zack vorbei und landet auf dem Wasser. Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt die DBW mal wieder und Zack liegt in Scherben am Boden, jedoch sprudelt er grün… Sieht irgendwie nach ner Vergiftung aus… Ja, er wurd vergiftet, Cloud aber auch. Blondie ist bewusstlos und einige Zeit ist vergangen. Untersucht doch mal den Forscher, da er nen Schrankschlüssel hat. Auf dem OP-Tisch liegt Dokument 1 rum. Begebt euch nun in die Bibliothek und sammelt die 10000 Gil ein. Auf dem Schreibtisch befindet sich Dokument 2. Verlasst das Labor und Zack nimmt automatisch Cloud mit. Im großen Raum setzt er den Knaben wieder ab. Sichert nun den Weg bis zum Ausgang des Kellergewölbes. Zack setzt Cloud noch im Bett ab und wir erkunden mal son bisschen die Villa. Verlasst den Raum und schaut anch links um Dokument 3 zu finden. Seid ihr kurz vor der Treppe, erhaltet ihr ne Mail, dass Sephe und Zack und zwei Infanteristen gefallen sind… Moment… Zack lebt noch und Cloud ist nur bewusstlos… Lügner eh… Und generell… Wieso verschicken die Mails an Tote? Diese Logik ergibt immer weniger Sinn… Geht auf die andere Seite und betretet den Raum links. In einem Schrank ist eine SOLDAT-Uniform und im anderen befinden sich 5000 Gil. Nette Ausbeute eigentlich. Bleibt noch im Raum und geht zum Schreibtisch, da dort Dokument 6 liegt. Betretet den gegenüberliegenden Raum und schaut nach rechts ins Regal. Dort ist Dokument 4 vorzufinden. Dokument 5 befindet sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Sammelt noch die Feuga-Materia ein und begebt euch nun in die Parterre. Unter der Treppe befindet sich nun auch Dokument 7. Nehmt noch die Shinra-Protektoren an euch und speichert ab. Neue Missionen sind ebenfalls verfügbar. Nun könnt ihr die Villa verlassen. Heeeey, lass meine Wolke hier! right|200px Begebt euch nun also nach Nibelheim, so weit ist es ja nicht weg. Lest noch die Mail vom Wunderjäger. So, wie es aussieht, ist das Dorf selbst ein Wunder geworden. Auf jeden Fall hat der Knabe ein Geschenk hinterlassen. Dies ist weiter die Peripherie entlang. Folgt ihr und bei nem Zaun befindet sich dann also ne Wall-Materia. Lauft zurück zum Dorfeingang, doch kaum sind wir lange genug im Dorf und haben Cloud abgesetzt, kommen Infanteristen angerannt. Sie wollen Cloud mitnehmen, und das müssen wir verhindern! Die Zeit, die ihr noch habt, wird in Zentimetern gemessen. Also macht hinne und killt die Typen ruckzuck! Habt ihr es geschafft, dann spurtet zu Cloud. Jetzt das ganze noch einmal, aber bitte hurtig. Tja, dann geht das Spiel aber nochma von vorne los… Was is an Cloud so toll, dass die den unbedingt haben wollen? *sfz* Habt ihr es geschafft, zieht der letzte Infanterist von Dannen und Zack ist ganz schön kaputt… Aber Zack will nun wieder zurück zur Villa, warum auch immer… Zack lässt sich auf den Boden fallen und kommt sich grad mal so richtig schön nutzlos vor… Kurze Zeit später zieht er jedoch Cloud die neue Uniform… an… Der Kerl wird von Tag zu Tag schwuler hab ich das Gefühl… Aber immerhin erinnert er sich jetz wieder an Aeriths Wünsche. Zack will zurück nach Midgar… Huff, da bin ich beruhigt… Er ist wohl doch nich aufs andere Ufer gelaufen… Aber, Zack, wie dumm muss man sein? Du fragst nen bewusstlosen Cloud, ob er mit dir kommen will… Bratet den Infanteristen eine über und überfliegt die Mails. Geht nun also zum Ausgang Nibelheims und sagt „Auf nimmer wiedersehen!“ Mann mit Scharfschützenhaftigkeit gesucht! Jo, dann wollen wir mal. Es gilt nun, Roboter zu vernichten. Wenn ein Bot flieht, so gibt es einen Minuspunkt und das will ja keiner, oder? Wollt ihr Pluspunkte, so erledigt die Bots. Pluspunkte können ins Tuning der Waffe gesteckt werden. Also denn, schnappt euch das Gewehr! Headshots bringen übrigens mehr, als normale Treffer ;) Gibt’s sonst noch was zu sagen? Naja, frohes Schießen! Ah ne, da gibt’s doch noch was. Beim verbessern des Gewehres, würde ich persönlich auf Zielgenauigkeit setzen, da die sehr vage ist zu Beginn. Jetzt könnt ihr euch aber austoben ;) Aber selbst, wenns nicht klappt, macht euch keinen Kopf… Ich hab schließlich selbst 7 durch die Lappen gehen lassen :D Sammelt noch die Blitzga-Materia ein und speichert ab. Geht nun weiter zum Strand. Turk sein ist wohl hart... Hach, wie schön, ein Strand im Schimmer des Vollmonds und der Sterne… Zack macht sich Sorgen, aber Ciss schleicht sich an, wenn er sie auch schnell erkennt, ohne auch nur hinschauen zu müssen. Sie fragt, was mit Zack angestellt wurde, aber sie ist ne Turk. Sie müsste Zack eigentlich zurückbringen… Sie zieht ihren Stern und macht sich bereit, Zack anzugreifen. Sie tuts auch, aber Zack wehrt ab. Er droht ihr, dass er beim nächsten mal wirklich angreifen muss… Er spricht es zwar nicht laut aus, aber meint es so… Zurück bei Cloud redet er wieder mit ihm. Aber Ciss taucht erneut auf und steht vor des Schwertes Klinge. Sie erkundigt sich über Cloud und lügt… Sie meint, sie hat ihr Ziel verloren... Sie hat wohl doch noch n Herz… und hinterlässt uns nen Schlüsselbund… Zudem verstärkt noch ein emotionaler Schub die DBW. Naja, aber das wars auch schon dieses Mal. Was kann man aus diesem Part schließen? Ciss hat n Herz und ich bin ne Niete als Scharfschützin. Aber man kann ja nicht alles perfekt machen, was? :) Was nun passiert, sehen wir im nächsten Part, aber bis dahin... Spart euch für den nächsten Part das Mittagessen... ~ eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern